


Saveurs italiennes

by MissNook



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ame-soeur, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Italie, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: Quelques courtes histoires, certaines liées d'autres non pour une soirée spéciale écriture de drabbles sur la Ficothèque Ardente.Thème : Voyage en ItalieChap 1-2 : Vittore et Ernesto, deux hommes en fuite dans une Italie rongée par la crainte des sorciers. Seront-ils réunis ?Chap 3 - Que se passera-t-il pour ce géant de pierre quand le feu d'une météorite rencontrera son corps ?Chap 4 - Un voleur gentleman et un gondolier, une rencontre hasardeuse ?Chap 5 - Il ignore son identité mais il aime les fonds marins. Est-ce que sa dernière découverte l'amènera plus près de ses origines ?Chap 6 - Un danseur, un chanteur, une passion !





	1. Au cœur du bel arbre

Ses pas résonnaient dans les ruelles vides d'Alberobello. Il faillit manquer un pas dans le noir mais la lune se reflétait sur les murs blancs des trulli et il réussit à se rattraper in extremis. Il reprit son souffle, les sens en éveil. Seul le bruit des grillons résonnait. Il frémit. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à les semer ou est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de le contourner ?! Soudain une main apparut près de son visage et avant même qu'il ait pu crier, elle se plaqua sur sa bouche et il se sentit tirer en arrière par une force surprenante ! Il voulut se débattre mais l'autre était trop fort !

"Ernesto, plus un bruit..."

Il se relâcha immédiatement. Cette voix, c'était Vittore ! Vittore l'avait retrouvé ! Il sentit ses yeux s'humecter, le stress se transformer. Maintenant, il était en sécurité !

Le corps de Vittore, chaud et robuste était collé à son dos. Il sentait son torse qui gonflait à chaque respiration. Soudain un bruit de pas le fit se raidir. Devant le trulli, des hommes se déplaçaient. Ses poursuivants ! Si jamais ils le trouvaient il serait enfermé et torturé pour sorcellerie ! La panique menaça de l'engloutir. L'autre main de Vittore apparut soudain sur son ventre. Il se concentra dessus. Peu à peu, la panique diminua mais son souffle devint erratique. La main descendait sur son entre-jambe. Il sentit son esprit bouillonner alors que Vittore caressait doucement son sexe au travers du tissu. Les hommes dehors s'agitèrent.

"Où est-il passé !? _Maledizione !_ "

Vittore remonta légèrement sa main pour atteindre la ceinture en corde de son pantalon. Il la défit dans un mouvement fluide mais retint le tissu. Les hommes s'éloignèrent.

" _Amore mio..._ ", murmura Vittore.

Il lâcha le tissu et laissa ses mains dériver sur le corps de son homme.

"Seuls... enfin."

Et il l'enlaça passionnément.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre vient du nom de la ville "Alberobello" qui signifie "le bel arbre". Cette ville existe vraiment !


	2. La méduse de maillots de bain

Natalia écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas venue sur cette plage. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi alors que le temps était censé tourner à la pluie ? Elle ne savait pas. Une idée, une envie, un appel du sable et de la mer.

Les gens partaient alors que des nuages commençaient à se former mais elle restait là à marcher près du bord de l'eau. Elle avait envie de se baigner mais elle n'avait pas pris de maillot. Elle chercha des yeux une méduse de maillots de bain. C'est ainsi qu'elle appelait ces parasols auxquels les vendeurs de maillots accrochaient leur marchandise leur faisant prendre la forme de méduses multi-colores. Il y en avait une près des rochers. Elle s'avança.

" _Buonasera !_ " appela-t-elle.

Elle ne voyait que les jambes du vendeur derrière les maillots.

" _Buonasera signorina !_ "

Il contourna le parasol et s'arrêta net en la voyant. Natalia écarquilla les yeux. Cette sensation ! Comme si un choc électrique la parcourait toute entière ! L'homme en face semblait troublé aussi. Il essaya de faire un pas vers elle, mais tituba et tomba évanoui à ses pieds !

" _Signore!_ " cria-t-elle en se précipitant. "Restez avec moi, _Signore_."

Il ouvrit des yeux hagards.

"Signor-... _Ernesto_?!" Pourquoi ce nom lui venait-elle ? Et ces images. Un jeune homme, des symboles étranges et elle embrassait cet homme, ce Ernesto, elle le déshabillait, elle touchait son corps nu et elle lui faisait l'amour ! Une passion immense déferlait en elle.

"Ernesto..." murmura-t-elle, une douce chaleur s'emparant de son bas-ventre alors qu'elle prononçait son nom.

"Vittore..." répondit-il dans un souffle. "On se retrouve, enfin..."

"Ernesto..."

"… Stefano... C'est mon nom désormais."

"Natalia."

Elle l'agrippa soudain et l'attira vers elle.

" _Amore mio_... Je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir."

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles de Stefano et elle oublia jusqu'à son nom.

 


	3. Rencontre fusionnelle

Le géant de pierre ouvrit un œil étonné. Quel était ce feu qui semblait le mouvoir d'un coup, lui qui était depuis si longtemps endormi ? Il regarda le reflet du ciel dans l'eau du fleuve qu'il surplombait. Le ciel... là d'où venait l'appel et la chaleur. Il vit une lumière, telle une luciole dans le bleu doux de l'été. Elle grossissait de plus en plus ! Et cette chaleur qui le prenait jusque dans ses tripes !  
La terre gronda et s'émietta alors qu'il détachait ses bras de la pierre et de la végétation. Il se redressa. Il voulait voir, il voulait sentir, il voulait accueillir cette masse terrifiée, enragée, passionnée qui venait vers lui ! Il sentait la souffrance de la pierre en fusion, celle qui avait voyagé par-delà les limites de son monde et lui apportait de nouvelles saveurs. Il voulait la réconforter !

Elle était proche maintenant ! Il tendit les bras grands ouverts pour la recevoir ! Et... BROOOOAAAAAM ! Le choc, le contact, la chaleur, le sol, enfoncés, aplatis, calcinés !  
"Lâche-moi !" hurla l'homme dans la pierre.  
"Jamais !" répondit le géant en refermant ses bras sur le corps brûlant.  
"Lâche-moi ou tu seras consumé !"  
"Peu m'importe", répondit-il en serrant plus fort. "Si tu brûles alors je veux brûler avec toi, pour te faire connaître un autre feu."  
Le géant releva la tête de l'astéroïde et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris du goût... Le goût de froid, de poussière, de vide. Il voulut s'écarter mais l'astéroïde se pressait contre lui, savourant le goût de terre, d'herbe, de vent et de soleil de l'Italie.  
Alors le géant ouvrit sa bouche et son corps au feu brûlant de la fusion. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent jusqu'à la matière même de leurs corps, dans une étreinte passionnée ! Ils fondirent l'un pour l'autre.


	4. Échappée fluviale

 

"Je ne vais pas m'en sortir cette fois !" pensa Alessio.

Il avait beau être un gentleman cambrioleur digne d'un Arsène Lupin, cette fois-ci, il avait mal calculé son coup ! Il sourit en se rappelant qu'Arsène Lupin aussi s'était retrouvé en prison dans une de ses aventures ! Il chassa vite la pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à un personnage de fiction français ! Lui était bien réel et italien qui plus est !

Il ravala un juron en voyant _un poliziotto_ débouler à quelques pas de lui. Il n'avait plus le choix, c'était être pris ou être dans le canal. Il choisit le canal.

PLOUF ! Alessio nagea immédiatement vers un trou dans une avancée sur le rebord, là il serait dissimulé. Il entendit les cris des _poliziotti_ et arrêta de bouger malgré le froid de l'eau. Les hommes semblaient être en train de vérifier une embarcation plus loin. Soudain, un bâton de gondolier apparut juste devant sa tête. Il se figea.

" _Signore_ , je vais vous aider. À mon signal, montez à bord."

Le signal, monter à bord, berner la police caché dans une trappe dissimulée de la gondole et être sauvé par un inconnu.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier..." commença-t-il lorsqu'ils furent chez son sauveur autour d'une tasse de soupe chaude.

"Moi je sais..."

L'homme avança une main douce et chaude contre sa joue. Étrangement Alessio n'eut pas envie de s'écarter.

"Tu pourrais te souvenir de moi..."

"Pardon ?"

"Je suis Orlando..."

"Orlan-".

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le baiser le prit par surprise ! Il ne put s'en empêcher et répondit avec autant de fougue ! Orlando ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il le reverrait un jour ! Son premier amour !

La main descendit sur sa cuisse et il soupira d'aise. Orlando...

 


	5. Cœurs marins

Adriano ajusta son masque de plongée et se lança. Il se sentit parfaitement dans son élément. Il adorait l'eau et la plongée !

Il rejoignit le lieu de la découverte. Un magnifique rocher couvert de mosaïques noires et blanches anciennes et entouré d'algues. Il allait nettoyer une partie encore couverte quand une mosaïque rouge attira son attention. Il dégagea doucement les algues et écarquilla les yeux. Elle formait un symbole fait d'un entrelacs de cœurs et au centre une encoche. Une encoche de la même forme que son collier !

Sa mère le lui avait dit, il avait été trouvé comme ça, un enfant, amnésique, rejeté par les vagues avec ce collier comme seule marque de son identité.

Légèrement tremblant, il défit son collier et le plaqua à l'encoche. Il attendit... mais rien ne se passa. Déçu, il se retourna pour partir quand soudain il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme ! Il n'avait pas de masque ! Et... une queue de... requin ? Il sentit son cœur émettre un étrange battement, sa poitrine se serrer et il eut soudain du mal à respirer. Les yeux emplis de larmes, il tendit une main suppliante vers le jeune homme... et s'évanouit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il était dans une pièce pleine de tissus colorés et de coussins et il était totalement nu ! Le jeune homme était à ses côtés, endormi. Il s'éveilla à ses mouvements paniqués.

"Adriano, _amore mio..._ "

Adriano eut un mouvement de recul mais l'homme le rattrapa et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je suis Biagio, ton promis, tu m'as appelé", dit-il en lui montrant un pendentif similaire au sien.

Adriano resta stupéfait alors que Biagio commençait à le caresser de manière plus suggestive. C'était... agréable. Il sentit soudainement le désir monter en lui en même temps qu'un souvenir. Biagio... Oui. Il se souvenait !

 


	6. Juste une chanson

 

Carmelo posa son corps sur la piste de danse, en attendant le début de la musique. Il ne leva pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, ni quand Dario entra. La minute de préparation automatique sur le poste, pour laisser aux danseurs le temps de se replacer, était presque écoulée. Mais il entendit le bruit caractéristique des boutons de la chaîne stéréo.

Il attendit, parce que c'était Dario. Son mentor, son chanteur, son ami. Et même s'il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, l'homme qu'il aimait.

  


La musique débuta. Une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il écouta, attentif, cherchant le rythme puis s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Son corps devinait les enchaînements, bondissait dans la musique et il oubliait tout, ou presque. Il n'oubliait pas que Dario le regardait, il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ça. Soudain, la musique changea. Une voix, la voix de Dario vibrait ! Il chantait sur la musique, il chantait pour lui dans la petite salle de danse de sa voix d'opéra italien. Il chantait l'amour, la joie, l'union de deux âmes et l'union de deux corps.

Carmelo sentit la sueur couvrir son front. Il tournoyait sur la musique, guidé par la voix de Dario mais son corps commençait à réagir sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher aux paroles d'amour de la chanson. Elles ne lui étaient pas adressées mais il ne pouvait pas y résister. Son membre durcit sous le nylon fin et il savait qu'il allait être découvert. Il hésita un instant, l'instant de trop. Dario arrêta de chanter.

 

Carmelo se stoppa et le regarda. Dario avait les yeux fixés sur son entre-jambe. Il fit un pas vers son danseur. Carmelo hésita et fit un pas également.

" _Bellissimo_ ", murmura Dario en fermant l'espace entre eux.

Il embrassa Carmelo et glissa sa main sur son fessier.

" _Ti amo_ "

 


End file.
